


Lemme just aaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH

by TokidokiDaydream



Series: Kinky Memes [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dungeons & Dragons, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokidokiDaydream/pseuds/TokidokiDaydream
Summary: ABurrSir: scuse me lemme just aaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHTurtle.Boi: Babe calm yourselfABurrSir: aaaaAAAAAAaaaaAAaHHHHHHHTurtle.Boi: Oh my god





	Lemme just aaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH

**Author's Note:**

> Character Nickname list for those who need it:  
> Damilton: Alexander  
> Turtle.Boi: John   
> 4SetsOfCorsets: Hercules  
> JeSuisChrist: Laf  
> Angeli-kickyourass: Angelica  
> NarrativeControl: Eliza  
> Pegarita: Peggy  
> SicklyAndPrickly: James Mads  
> MacaroniAndMe: Thomas Jeffs  
> ABurrSir: Aaron  
> DangDiggityDosia: Theodosia  
> LittleRedDress: Maria  
> KinkGeorge: King George 3  
> BenTolMadge: Benjamin Tallmadge  
> Trolley: Dolley Mads  
> FreeThoughts: Samuel Seabury

ABurrSir: scuse me lemme just aaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
Turtle.Boi: Babe calm yourself  
ABurrSir: aaaaAAAAAAaaaaAAaHHHHHHH  
Turtle.Boi: Oh my god  
DangDiggityDosia: Can the rest of us get an explanation?  
Turtle.Boi: So i have this friend called Martha, she's dating my sister, Martha  
Damilton: Why are southern gals always called Martha  
ABurrSir: I dont know, ask a southerner  
Turtle.Boi: We worship the Martha God idk man they just are  
Turtle.Boi: So anyway I have this friend, Martha, and she called me yesterday asking where my dorm was  
Turtle.Boi: And she showed up today  
ABurrSir: AND SHE SHOWED UP TODAY WITH A PUPPY AND IT IS A GLORIOUS PUPPY I LOVE IT  
JeSuisChrist: My, i think thats the most emotion we've seen from Burr like, ever?  
Damilton: Nah i saw him start crying because "Johns just so pretty"  
Turtle.Boi: Wait what  
ABurrSir: yOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER TELL  
Damilton: FIGHT ME AYRON  
Turtle.Boi: Did you actually do that?  
ABurrSir: ... Yea?  
Turtle.Boi: Thats so cute oml? Come here? I want to give you kisses?  
JeSuisChrist: Get back to the dog  
ABurrSir: Excuse me she is a puppy and her name is Frances  
BenTolMadge: Y'all know class is on rn right?  
Turtle.Boi: There are never any art's classes on Wednesday my dude  
BenTolMadge: That explains all of y'all except Alexander  
Damilton: I finished my class set work and I've pretty much finished my homework so im texting  
MacaroniAndMe: HOW ARE YOU DONE WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING 3 SIDES?  
Damilton: Wait really? Was that the max limit? I wrote 5 lmao  
MacaroniAndMe: OF COURSE YOU DID  
BenTolMadge: Thomas, back to your work. Alexander, just, idk if your done your done  
Damilton: AARON TELL ME ABOUT FRANCES  
Turtle.Boi: She's technically my dog?  
ABurrSir: okAY SO  
ABurrSir: She is about a 15 weeks old and she is a beautiful brown and white springer spaniel  
Turtle.Boi: She's the pup of my Springer Spaniel Jack and Martha's Springer Spaniel Marthy  
Turtle.Boi: since it was my dog that knocked up her dog she decided i would get the pup that they couldnt give away  
ABurrSir: She's so beautiful and she loves me and i love her  
NarrativeControl: Hey i just got out of Maths and John doesnt the same rule apply for your dorm as alexander's?  
Turtle.Boi: Yeah about that  
Turtle.Boi: How does Philip re-act to dogs?  
Damilton: He's never had an adverse reaction?  
NarrativeControl: ffs  
NarrativeControl: If i keep your dog at my appartment your paying rent for her  
Turtle.Boi: Noted  
ABurrSir: I'll help pay it  
DangDiggityDosia: Aaron oh my god you already have a dog back home you dont need another  
ABurrSir: Theo Jr is a) at home and b) Yours\  
Damilton: Your,, your dog is named after you?  
DangDiggityDosia: Yes.  
Pegarita: Alexander you literally named your cat after your dad and your brother  
Damilton: Trueee  
ABurrSir: FRANCES JUST LICKED MY FACE SHE LOVES ME  
Turtle.Boi: This is the cutest fucking thing in the world i love Aaron so much im crying  
ABurrSir: John is actually crying bABE COME HERE LET ME CUDDLE YOU AND FRANCES  
4SetsOfCorsets: I honestly feel weird witnessing Aaron and Emotion  
DangDiggityDosia: If he r e a l l y loves something then he will aggressively emote over it  
DangDiggityDosia: also @Maria and Peggy take notes this is literally relationship goals  
Pegarita: Notes are being taken  
LittleRedDress: Y'all are so cute  
Damilton: I want a relationship like that   
NarrativeControl: As soon as he is able to you know george would be treating you like that dont even   
Damilton: Ik ik but its like,,,, so long until i can actually do that and i scream  
BenTolMadge: Im gonna go offline for a while my children because i have my teaching course in about 5 mins so someone hold Alexander until i get back  
Pegarita: Sir Yes Sir!  
Angeli-kickyourass: Schuyler-Hamilton sibling cuddle party yaaaas  
Damilton: Fuck yea  
NarrativeControl:Omw  
\------------------------------------  
BenTolMadge: Alexander have you ever played D&D?  
Damilton: Yeah back in high school with Samuel Seabury  
BenTolMadge: Do you wanna come play D&D?  
Damilton: Sure, can i bring sam?  
BenTolMadge: Sure sure, we need more players anyway  
BenTolMadge: Do you have characters already?  
Damilton: Yea I'm a High Elf Bard and Sams a Halfling Rouge i think  
BenTolMadge: Yas cool okay if you grab sam and head over to my place  
Damilton: Sure Sure  
Pegarita: Which nerd game is that  
BenTolMadge: Its such a good game  
Damilton: The dice one Pegs  
Pegarita: Ohhhhhhhhh  
Pegarita: Did you ever get dice for that?  
Damilton: Lets not bring that up yea  
Pegarita: okay okay  
BenTolMadge: Alexander make a group chat with the Sam kid and i have dice if you need some  
Damilton: OKay!  
\-------------------------  
*Damilton added FreeThoughts and BenTolMadge to "Not a Nerd"*  
Damilton: Sam this is Ben he's basically my dad at this point  
FreeThoughts: Hello!  
BenTolMadge: Sup kid, y'all on your way?  
Damilton: Yea we are about 20 mins away Sam lives on the other side of campus to you  
BenTolMadge: Cool cool  
\-----------------------------------  
BenTolMadge: So i just got home from class  
BenTolMadge: And there is a box of Avacado's on my doorstep?  
Trolley: Lmao what?  
SicklyAndPrickly: Are you serious?  
BenTolMadge: Yea i'm so confused?? I mean i love avacado's but who tf sent me these  
Pegarita: Not a clue my dude  
BenTolMadge: ALEXANDER I HOPE YOUR HUNGRY WE HAVING AVACADO EVERYTHING TONIGHT YO  
Damilton: HECK YEA MY DUDE  
\---------------------  
Angeli-kickyourass: I sent you those  
BenTolMadge: How did you get my address?  
Angeli-kickyourass: Its on file with the school and i see that stuff while i intern with Franklin  
BenTolMadge: Why do you intern with Franklin the dudes impossible  
Angeli-kickyourass: It was that or expulsion and this school is expensiveee  
LittleRedDress: Is that from your fight with James?  
Angeli-kickyourass: Yea  
LittleRedDress: Oh i am so sorry you have to put up with franklin because of that  
Angeli-kickyourass: Its not your fault Maria, i woulda punched the guy sooner or later  
BenTolMadge: Okay why did you send me a total of 26 Avacado's  
Angeli-kickyourass: I had a bunch of coupons for whole foods that needed using up and i got a bunch of avacado's  
Angeli-kickyourass: And you like Avacado's  
BenTolMadge: ...  
BenTolMadge: Thank you.  
Angeli-kickyourass: Your welcome  
\------------------------------  
"Not a Nerd"  
Damilton: I cant hear you over my ragged breath what  
FreeThoughts: Same oh my god  
BenTolMadge: That was fucking beautiful  
BenTolMadge: Absolutely Beautiful  
BenTolMadge: You just saved the entire party  
\---------------------------  
KinkGeorge: Why did i just get a voicemail of Alexander, Samuel and Benjamin crying?  
Damilton: Sam musta butt dialed you  
KinkGeorge: Why are you all crying  
BenTolMadge: Alexander rolled a nat20 and basically saved the party on the brink of destruction  
KinkGeorge: Im going to pretend i know what any of that means and go back to my work  
Damilton: You do that  
\---------------------------  
ABurrSir: I love Frances so much  
ABurrSir: She's so soft  
ABurrSir: johN WHATS OUR NEXT ART PROJECT THEMED AROUND?  
Turtle.Boi: Uhh Nature i think?  
ABurrSir: Goddam i wanted to paint Frances  
Turtle.Boi: Just paint her anyway i have a spare canvas?  
ABurrSir: Yeeesssss I love you so much  
Turtle.Boi: I love you to  
\-------------------------  
JeSuisChrist: Ben can you bring my roommate back please its getting late and i need to lock up  
BenTolMadge: He fell asleep on my couch so i would assume that he was staying here tonight?  
KinkGeorge: Its Sam still there?  
BenTolMadge: He went home a couple hours ago i walked him back  
KinkGeorge: Ah, thats good, thank you!  
JeSuisChrist: CoolCool okay make sure he eats breakfast then please?  
BenTolMadge: Scouts honour my friend  
JeSuisChrist: Good Good  
\---------------------------  
MacaroniAndMe: "Hey Baby wanna send Daddy a picture?" "Dad? I havent seen you in 7 years when are you coming home?" "Uhhh bye"  
4SetsOfCorsets: Did you actually send that to your sugar daddy?  
MacaroniAndMe: No to a random ass dude on snapchat, my sugar daddy is much sweeter when he asks for pictures  
BenTolMadge: You have a sugar daddy?  
MacaroniAndMe: Yea?  
BenTolMadge: Good for you my dude  
BenTolMadge: Good for you  
\----------------------------  
ABurrSir: FRANCES TOOK A DUMP ON JOHNS JEANS  
Pegarita: ITS 3AM AARON SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this (Actually on time) chapter!  
> I started playing D&D recently and honestly i love it its so fun, Im a human bard called Cabinet Battle 3 and our party sucks ngl  
> Comments and kudo's inflate my ego and make me write more. Just sayin


End file.
